


Дело о потерянном кольце (и забывчивом маге)

by herat



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 06:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12835599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herat/pseuds/herat
Summary: Дело вот в чем: книги заклинаний существовали потому, что за свою долгую, долгую жизнь маги придумывали слишком много... ну, заклинаний





	Дело о потерянном кольце (и забывчивом маге)

Дело вот в чем: книги заклинаний существовали потому, что за свою долгую, долгую жизнь маги придумывали слишком много... ну, заклинаний. И я имею в виду  _слишком_  много заклинаний. Какой смысл утруждаться, если можно просто щелкнуть пальцами, взмахнуть рукой или пробормотать пару четверостиший и получить все, что хочешь, не выбираясь из-под одеяла? Беда лишь в том, что после первой сотни лет, когда память сама стирала мелкие детали, все, что оставалось магам, это скупые строчки на пожелтевших от времени страницах. И рано или поздно даже с лучшими из лучших приключались... эмммм... Назовем это "инцидентами".  
Вот, к примеру, Магнус Бейн - верховный маг Бруклина на минуточку! - просто искал пропавшее кольцо, которое идеально дополнило бы вечерний костюм. И совершенно не понимал, почему в результате в его гостиной, осоловело моргая и попутно красуясь идеальным прессом, стоял полуголый нефилим.   
Поправка: уже сгруппировался для атаки. Что б вас, ангельские рефлексы!  
\- Нет, нет, нет, я не опасен! - завопил маг, выставив руки вперед. - Просто неудачное заклинание, с каждым бывает.   
\- Что?.. Как я здесь?.. Заклинание?   
\- Совершенно безобидное заклинание для поиска пропавшего кольца. Должно быть, я где-то слегка ошибся.  
\- Коль?.. - у этого нефилима оказался недюжинный талант к красноречивым взглядам. Если бы не сотни лет дружбы с Рагнором с анамнезе, самооценка Магнуса сейчас плавала бы по городской канализации. - Что же тогда бывает, когда ты ошибаешься прилично?   
\- Могу продемонстрировать, - с готовностью предложил маг, высекая из пальцев голубую искру. - Вы, ангельские детки, совершенно не знаете, когда промолчать.   
\- Сказал тот, кто перенес меня сюда вместо кольца  **и** угрожал.  
Аргумент.   
\- Расслабься, красавчик. Сейчас посмотрим, что пошло не так, и вернем тебя обратно.   
И кто бы мог подумать, что эта невинная ремарка мгновенно выбьет сурового сумеречного охотника из колеи!   
\- Можно... кхм, можно мне одолжить футболку? Или хотя бы плед?   
К его чести, Магнуса даже с минуту раздумывал над вопросом, наслаждаясь видом. Но все же ответ был очевиден:   
\- Нет.

\- Ооооо, - изумленно выдохнул он уже спустя несколько минут и окинул нефилима еще одним, более внимательным взглядом, очень стараясь не отвлекаться на эти манящие капли пота, убегавшие под пояс спортивных брюк.  
\- Что? - в конце концов не выдержал парень.  
\- Понимаешь... кхм, я искал то, чего мне не хватает.   
\- И тебе не хватало меня?   
\- Выходит, что так. Смутно припоминаю, что написал это заклинание пару столетий назад в приступе меланхолии, пытаясь отыскать свою вторую половинку. Но ничего не вышло, и я решил, что оно не работает.  
На самом деле он решил, что все злопыхатели правы, и чудовиша просто не достойны любви. А оказалась...  
\- А оказалось, что моя родственная душа еще просто не родилась.   
\- Ооооо, - согласился нефилим, медленно осев на диван.   
Ах да, ангельская кровь, законстенелые взгляды.   
\- Не переживай, подобной связи совершенно не обязательно быть романтической... Хотя что я знаю! - тут же исправился Магнус, заметив, как мигом поникли эти широкие плечи.  
Кажется, у них там недавно глава Института очень эффектно вышел из шкафа, не дойдя пары шагов до алтаря. Так что, может, порядки наконец-то изменилось?  
\- Я Магнус, кстати. Магнус Бейн.   
\- Алек, - робко, словно с непривычи улыбнувшись, представился нефилим.   
\- Итак... По коктейлю за знакомство? 

\- Из этого ничего не выйдет, - в очередной раз предрек Магнус, плутая по коридорам Нью-Йоркского Института под конвоем мрачных взглядов ангельских деток.  
\- Я не собираюсь снова начинать этот разговор, - отрезал Рафаэль. - И вообще, не знаю, что там случилось, но, поверь, тебе  _надо_  было принять душ и выбраться из лофта.   
Случилось то, что посреди третьего коктейля Александр вдруг вспомнил, что исчез из Института прямо посреди тренировки, и прыгнул в портал, не оставив номера телефона. И теперь Магнус совершенно не знал, что делать! Вернее, знал: смотреть повторы «America's next top model» и лелеять детские комплексы. А вместо этого Люк с Рафаэлем притащили его на бесполезную встречу с новым главой Института.  
\- Неужели вы, действительно, верите, что из этого что-то выйдет? Он же нефилим, да к тому же Лайтвуд! И...  
\- ...знавал ты нескольких Лайтвудов, - хором закончили друзья.  
Вот именно!   
И Магнус как раз собирался поделиться опытом, когда заметил,  _кто_  поджидает их у дверей кабинета. В ужасном костюме, скрывавшем от страждущих это идеальное тело!  
\- Очень приятно наконец-то познакомиться, мистер Бейн, - поприветствовал Александр, не справляясь с довольной улыбкой. - Рад, что вы все же решили уделить нам время.  
\- О, я бы ни за что не пропустил сегодняшний вечер,  _мистер Лайтвуд_ , - с энтузиазмом заверил маг. - Я всем сердцем верю в это начинание.  
\- Вы же понимаете, что мы слышим и чувствуем  _все_ физические процессы, которые с вами сейчас происходят? - прошипел за спиной Рафаэль.


End file.
